Scar Tissue^*~
by Quirky Insane Flakey
Summary: nothing wrong with me saying this... it sucks! Justin moved and now i'm mad because i never said goodbye! ah well, read and review, relax a bit too, for the sun will come out and better days will come. I'm a stripper! look at me! kidding. just read it! it


Disclaimer: Song 'Scar Tissue' belongs to... uh... that group... and I'm suddenly drawing a blank. Oh yeah! Red Hot Chili Peppers! Characters belong to JKRowling.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione stew over scars. Hermione mentions a new one she got. Who said dentists aren't abusive? It's kinda angst-ish. not really *laughs out loud looking around room* *cries* why'd he have to move to Peace River? WHY!? I've run into a state of depression.  
  
a/n: sigh. my honey's gone. leaving at 11:00 tonight. sigh.  
  
SCAR TISSUE  
  
Written by Kimberly Schreurs  
  
Hermione and Harry sat in the corridor outside the charms room. They had been a *tiny* bit late. Ha! That was an under-statement. They overslept on the couch in the common room, therefore they lacked an alarm clock and Ron was always with his girlfriend, Lavender, so he didn't notice them. Hermione sat against the wall fingering one of the e-thread bracelets (inside term, aka friendship bracelets - embroidery thread) Harry paced the corridor, Professor Flitwick normally let them in. He sat down huffily next to Hermione and rubbed his forehead. 'What's up?' Hermione asked, pulling his hand away a bit. 'Nothing, just a stupid scar that's annoying. Yesterday I caught one of the first years staring at me for a couple hours.' He rolled his eyes and shut his mouth, making his lips a thin line. 'Well, I have scars too, I hope you know. Lavender and Parvati keep staring at it.' Harry looked disbelievingly at her. '*You* have a scar? *The* Hermione Granger got hurt bad enough to leave a horrid mark? Show me!'  
  
*Scar tissue that I wish you saw   
Sarcastic mister know it all   
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view*  
  
Hermione lifted her sleeve about a quarter of an inch to show a long, wide scar disappearing under her sleeve. 'I'm afraid mum won't let me remove it with a spell.' She moved her eyes away from Harry and stared at the opposite wall. 'What?' Harry whispered and Hermione pulled her hand back at her side, covering it with her sleeve.  
  
*Push me up against the wall   
Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra   
Fallin' all over myself   
To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view...*  
  
'Hermione, seriously, what?' She folded her arms around her knees, hugging them closer. Harry slid infront of her and put his hands on her knees, looking into her eyes. 'Hermione, please. What is it? You're never like this unless it's important.' She lifted one hand and ran it through her long, curly hair, before leaning back against the wall and looking at the ceiling, mumbling a bit. 'mydadtookaknifetomewhenhefoundoutiwasawitch. He'sbeenabusingmeeversince.' Harry could barely hear her, but he understood.  
  
*Blood loss in a bathroom stall   
Southern girl with a scarlet drawl   
Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view*  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's left wrist and she struggled to get free. 'Hermione, please...' He pulled up her sleeve and a wide bluish-purple scar ran all the way up her arm, swerving slightly every inch, other than that it was a straight line from the underside of her wrist, running like the lines on a screw up her arm. Harry sat paralyzed for a minute in which she pulled her arm back and hugged it at her stomach.  
  
*Soft spoken with a broken jaw   
Step outside but not to brawl   
Autumn's sweet we call it fall   
I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view...*  
  
~ flashback ~ 'Hermione, where'd that come from?' Ron asked, pointing to a purple bruise below Hermione's eyes.  
~ flashback ~ Hermione fumbled, pulling a toque on her head as she came in the compartment, but Harry still saw it. He pulled her into a hug, pulling off her toque at the same time and he gasped. Purple and black surrounded a white bandage on her head. It held a red and purple tinge.  
~ end flashbacks ~  
  
*Scar tissue that I wish you saw   
Sarcastic mister know it all   
Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause   
With the birds I'll share   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view   
With the birds I'll share   
This lonely view...*  
  
'Oh, Hermione.' He mumbled, pulling her into his arms and hugging her. She kept her mouth shut, putting her hands up onto his arms. 'Oh, it's not so bad,' she said, smiling a bit, 'people are always sympathetic.' She let out a feeble laugh, as did he.  
  
'Potter, Granger! Hate to burst your bubble...' the tiny man bellowed, 'but I think you two should be coming *in* the classroom now.' They got up off the floor and stumbled into class, rising applause from everyone. They had been watching through the now see-through wall. 'Thanks, Flitwick.' Harry mumbled when he saw it.  
  
~*^finis^*~  
  
a/n: yep, it sucked. I'm under the influence of 5ive right now, pardon me. Richard Simmons taught us to be hookers, Billy Blanks taught us to kick arse, and I taught the class how to become strippers with my wild dancing upon a vault while listening to 5ive when I should be kicking arse. it is gym, you know. toodles!   
  
PS. read, review, and relax  
  



End file.
